1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly provides a system and method for updating a remote database in a computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data accessibility and consistency are significant concerns for computer users. For example, when a roaming user, i.e., a user who travels to a remote location, needs to review or manipulate data such as calendar or address information, the roaming user must either carry the data to the remote location or access a workstation remotely. Maintaining a true copy of a database is a cumbersome process. Accordingly, system designers have developed an array of techniques for connecting a remote terminal across a computer network to the workstation storing the data.
To guarantee readability of the downloaded data, the user must carry a laptop computer containing all the applications needed to present and enable manipulation of the downloaded data, or find a network-connected computer that contains the needed application programs. Further, the user must maintain a record of all identification and authentication information for each database site that the user wishes to access.
Thus, a system and method are needed to enable a roaming user to access personal information stored on a remote database easily from any site connected via a network. And, to make such a system easy to use and facilitate the population of the remote database,, a system and method are needed for easily moving workspace data (such as in a PIM) from the user's local data store to the remote data store in a manner that advantageously uses existing infrastructure such as browser technology and the Internet communications infrastructure.